wp_fanfictionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Oscarverleihung 2020
Filmhandlungen *Talking with Angels in seine Jahre gekommene Sydney Jennings lebt einsam in New York und philosophiert über sein Leben Staaten von Amerika *Mortal Sin Berkaine in New Jersey- finstere Schatten in den Gassen, Blutspritzer auf dem Asphalt, ängstliche Schreie im Ohr: Dies ist der harte Alltag einer Gruppe Auftragskiller, die im Namen ihres Bosses Menschen töten und quälen. Doch auch außerhalb ihres Berufes gibt es Dramen, Probleme und die Auseinandersetzung mit ihren Vergangenheiten... Staaten von Amerika *Living in a world without you ist Schwul. Das sollte bloß keiner wissen. Doch als er mit seiner Freundin Schluss macht und sich bei ihr outet läuft alles aus dem Ruder. Er wird zuhause rausgeschmissen in der Schule gemobt und ertränkt seinen kummer in Alkohol. Er wird von Triston einen ex Drogen dealer aufgelesen der anscheinend etwas mehr Interesse an ihm hat wie es scheint. Mickael geriet immer mehr und mehr auf die schiefe bahn und Triston scheint immer noch Überbleibsel seiner dunklen Vergangenheit zu besitze. Finnland *Bye Bye Mihai Kunstfilm, über eine Mutter die den Tod ihres Sohnes bei einem Autounfall nicht überwinden kann Rumänien *Fidel über Fidel Castro mit James Franco Staaten von Amerika *Herbstwind Stevenson ist kein netter Zeitgenosse. Der knorrige Mittsechziger ist nicht nur ein ausgesprochener Misanthrop, ihm geht seine Ruhe auch über alles, besonders wenn er beim Angeln ist. Bis eines Tages die junge Lettie in sein Leben platzt und alles ganz gehörig durcheinanderwirbelt. Staaten von Amerika *Adam (The Life of Adam) geht um das Leben des autistischen Massenmörders Adam Lanza *Warriorheart geht um einen dessatierenden Soldaten. Hauptrolle spielt Andrew Garfield *Sleepy Darkness geht um luzides Träumen *Midnight Dreams Woody Allens Film Midnight Dreams geht es um eine Amerikanerin, die nach Paris zieht *The Rosa Parks Story über Rosa Parks *Women's Marsh über den Women's Marsh nach Donald Trump's Wahl zum Präsidenten *The Irishman von Martin Scorsese *Beat up Racist über den britischen Boxer Errol Christie, mit Newcomer in der Hauptrolle *Make America Great Again! über Donald Trump's Wahlkampf *Rachel Drama über ein 16-jähriges Mädchen *The Final Cut Model verändert ihr Leben grundlegend und tritt einer Sekte bei *1984 von 1984 *The Poisonwood Bible Buchverfilmung Bester Film *''Talking with Angels'' *Mortal Sin *Living in a world without you *Bye Bye Mihai *Fidel Bester Hauptdarsteller *''Jim Carrey- Talking with Angels Jennings'' *James Franco- Fidel Castro *Aleksi Lenni (schwedischer Newcomer)- Living in a world without you Mickael *Josh Brolin- Herbstwind Stevenson *Ezra Miller- Adam Lanza Beste Regie *''Mel Gibson- Warriorheart'' *Joel und Ethan Cohen- Herbstwind *David Leitch- Mortal Sin *Martin Reith (Newcomer, geb. 1980)- Talking with Angels *Denis Villeneuve- Sleepy Darkness Beste Hauptdarstellerin *'Chloë Grace Moretz- Herbstwind Lettie' *Emma Stone- Midnight Dreams Maj *''Halle Berry- The Rosa Parks Story Parks'' *Aurelia Audina- Bye Bye Mihai Anica *Emma Watson- Women's Marsh Wruble Bester Nebendarsteller *'Harvey Keitel- The Irishmen Bruno' *Ron Perlman- Mortal Sin Bryan *''Tim Roth- Warriorheart Kurt'' *Idris Elba- Beat up Racists Coach *Paul Dano- Make America Great Again! Kushner Beste Nebendarstellerin *'Amy Adams- Talking with Angels Amy' *Liana Gabriela- Bye Bye Mihai Felicia *Isabelle Huppert- Rachel Mama *Margot Robbie- Make America Great Again! Trump *Jennifer Lawrence- The Final Cut Angelica Bestes Originaldrehbuch *'Martin Reith- Talking with Angels' *Magic Speedy- Beat up Racicts *Joe und Ethan Cohen- Herbstwind *Radu Ciulai- Bye Bye Mihai *Lynne Ramsay- Adam Bestes Adaptiertes Drehbuch *'Leif Erikson- Living in a world without you' *Clive Harris- 1984 *Robert Schenkkan- Warriorheart *Mark Sim- The Poisonwood Bible *Francois Louis- Rachel